Unique
by SweetGA07
Summary: She is suppose to help with her gift, she is the one they trust with this. But what if she is the one he fears?
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to give this story a shot! I am not sure how good it will be but I figured I'd rather try it then have the muse knocking on the inside of my head til I got it. I only own Delilah and Kayla who is mentioned in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thank you.**

* * *

It would be a lie if the girl looking in the mirror was to say that she was normal. With white hair, pale blue eyes, and dark skin, Delilah Ainsworth was far from normal. From the time she was little her parents knew that their little girl was special.

"What do you suppose we do?"

Delilah was in her normal spot at the bottom of the stairs as her parents fought in the living room behind the closed doors. Since she was in grade school, it was as if the fighting had become a routine. Go to school, end up in trouble, explain to mom what happen, mom explain to dad, then they fight behind closed doors as if the doors was to keep the shouting within the room.

"She is our daughter Jonathan. We can't treat her as if she is some kind of criminal or stranger."

"I know that Patrica but we can't relate to our own daughter," Jonathan said as he stared at his wife. "She has this thing you call a gift and she can't control it. Hell we don't even know how to control it."

The fight would always end up in the same way it always did, Patrica crying and Jonathan leaving. Delilah stared at the woman in the mirror as the memories from her child hood seemed so far away now days.

"Doctor Ainsworth there is a gentlemen here to see you."

Delilah turned around to face her assistant.

"Is he a patient?"

The younger lady in front of her just shook her head as Delilah gave her a slight nod.

"Take him to my office Kayla, I'll be there shortly," Delilah said as she dried her hands. "Ask him if he needs anything. Tell him to get comfortable and I'll be there as soon as I get finished with my patient since he showed up unannounced."

"Yes Ma'am"

Delilah watched the small blonde disappear. Looking in the mirror once more she straighten her jacket and fixed a few pieces of her hair that were out of place. Walking out of the room, Delilah grabbed a chart from the holder on the outside of the door and over looked it.

"Kayla, I want you to get Mr. Aaron here and reschedule the appointment for next week." Delilah said as her assistant nodded without any questions.

Putting the chart on Kayla's desk she walked back to her office, slowly opening the door she walked in to see a black male sitting with his back facing away from her.

"Good Evening Doctor Ainsworth."

"Evening," Delilah said as she walked around her desk and sat down in the chair in front of her. "Since you know my name may I know yours?"

The man nodded at her as he stared at with his good right eye.

"My name is Nick Furry, I am Public Director for S.H.I.E.L.D"

Delilah leaned forward and put her arms on her desk as she stared at him.

"I figured since you haven't returned any of my phone calls for the past two weeks," Furry said waving his hand out in front of him. "I figured it was best if I came in person to get a chance to speak with you."

Delilah just looked at him as if she was waiting for him to speak.

"I want to talk to you about a job." Furry said as she looked at him. "This gift that I've heard people speak about that you have. I would love for you to come work for me and use that gift without shame."

"Without shame?" replied Delilah with a raised eye brow. "Who says I've got shame now?"

He laughed at her and leaned back against the chair.

"You see Doctor Ainsworth, I have a co-worker who I believe could use your abilities to help better himself." Furry said as Delilah just looked at him and laughed. "Excuse me? Is there something funny."

"Better himself?" Delilah said putting her hands together in front of her. "Nobody can better themselves unless they want to Mr. Furry. My gift can't help somebody like that."

Furry looked at her as if he was staring through her.

"Your gift is amazing yet you do not embrace it." Furry said as Delilah sat there listening. "You work with patients who have minor issues. The man who needs your help has bigger way bigger issues then somebody screwed up with my heart and I don't know what to do."

Delilah went to say something else but stopped as he put his hand out and removed a file from his jacket and placed it in front of her.

"I want you to look this file over and get back to me on rather or not you will help this man." Furry said as he stood up. "Just think long and hard before you give me a ring."

He walked out of the office as she stared at the file in front of her. Delilah grabbed the file and opened it as she stared at the picture of a middle aged man.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Delilah said as she touched the picture. "He is a doctor and they want me to use my gift on him? What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

She placed the picture back in the file as the knob of her door turned to let Kayla in. She closed the file and quickly placed it in her bag.

"There is no more patient's til tomorrow and I was wondering if I could leave early," Kayla said as she looked at her boss.

Delilah nodded her head at her and smiled.

"Sure go ahead, I'll lock up." Delilah said as she Kayla thanked her and walked out.

Delilah stood up and took her doctor jacket off and put it on the coat hanger beside the door. Grabbing her bag and keys she walked out of her office turning out the lights. Delilah put the key in the lock and twisted it causing it to lock. She turned around and let out a small scream as she almost ran into Nick Furry who had appeared behind her.

"Did you look at the file?" Furry asked looking at her.

"I looked at the picture and his name nothing more." Delilah replied as she walked past him. "The man is a doctor and yet you want another doctor to take a look at him?"

Furry knew that she was a tough woman but he was starting to think she was a lot tougher than the men he dealt with.

"Bruce is a unique man like your self." Furry said as Delilah unlocked her car and put her items inside.

She turned around and put one of her arms on the roof of the car the other on top of the door.

"Put it like this about Bruce Banner, he has so much anger he needs help." Furry said looking at her.

"Get him anger management it works." Delilah said turning around to get into her car.

Furry shook his head as he stared at her.

"That won't help, your abilities is known to help people with different issues that run deep." Furry said as Delilah reached in her bag and grabbed the file she was given.

She leaned against the car as she started to read the file as Furry stood there watching. Delilah looked up at Furry with a raised eye brow.

"From what I've just read, that man is a ticking time bomb." Delilah said as she closed the file. "He has a split personality disorder with a unique twist. I know who he is Mr. Furry it's hard not to know the man who fucked up New York City."

Delilah put the file down in the seat and turned to look at man as the sun was slowly going down around them.

"You want me to help a man who can turn into a monster in a few seconds if something pisses him off," asked Delilah as Furry nodded. "Tell me something Director Furry, does he know that you are seeking outside source of help for him? Or is this something on a need to know bases."

"You've got me Ms. Ainsworth, he has no clue about this but once he does know he'll understand the means for it I'm sure," replied Furry.

Delilah shook her head and looked at him.

"And when he finds out the other side will come out and pretty much destroy what ever is in his path," replied Delilah as she got into her car. "I've read the reports Mr. Furry, I've seen the things he can do on camera. I don't want to see what he can do in person if something pisses him off."

She closed her door and quickly regret putting the windows down to let the hot air out. Furry was standing by the door and bent down to look at her.

"That is where your gift comes into play Doctor Ainsworth." Furry said as she stared at him with her pale blue eyes. "You are very gifted Doctor, and I require your help and assistants in more ways than just this one. Take a look over the file and return my call soon."

Delilah went to say something else but he walked away leaving her sitting in her running car. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she quickly put the car into reverse and quickly backed out and took off quickly in drive not looking back in her rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**It appears this was more of a hit then I thought. I got two chapters out today. I am thinking of start on chapter three today or tomorrow sometime. But Thank you to Morgan who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot that you like it. Thank you to those who also put the story on Alert. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only own Delilah and Haley that's it. Enjoy guys. Read and Review.. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yes Haley, I'm listening to you." Delilah said as she sat a glass of cold tea on the night stand and sat down on the bed. "Just get over here, you've a key I'm home now."

She hung up the phone and put it beside her on the bed and looked at her bag that had fallen over some how and the file that she was given was almost out of the bag. She quickly pushed her self up from the bed and picked the file up and put the bag against the wall.

"Come here Doctor Banner let's see what your file says about you,"

Delilah once more sat down on the bed putting her back against the head board. Grabbing her glasses from the night stand she opened it. Putting the picture face down on the bed she quickly started going to work reading the large amount of paper work that was given to her.

"Your home from work and yet you still work."

Delilah jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see Haley standing there taking her jacket off. Delilah shook her head and looked at the clock on the night stand to see she had been reading for almost twenty minutes without realizing it. Haley sat down beside her friend and grabbed the turned down picture and looked at it.

"Oh he is cute." Haley said causing Delilah to look at her as she took her glasses off. "Who is he? A new patient?"

"Well his company wants him to be, but I'm not so sure if I will take him on as a patient." Delilah replied grabbing the picture and put it back into his file. "His name is Doctor Bruce Banner."

Haley raised an eye brow at her causing Delilah to a nod.

"I did the same thing don't worry," relied Delilah.

Haley shook her head as she slipped her shoes off and watched as Delilah looked at her.

"Do I have to play therapist today?"

Haley just grinned causing her friend to groan.

"I do not want to talk about your love life when I don't even have one." Delilah said looking at her.

"Hey I tried to hook you up with some people but you always say no you don't have time, but yet when you want somebody nobody is good enough picky bitchy." replied Haley causing Delilah to roll her eyes.

Haley shook her head as Delilah put her glasses back on and passed the TV remote to her.

"This guy has serious anger issues." Delilah said out loud causing Haley to look at her. "Sorry, it's just this boss of this man wants me to work with him to help him control his anger issues or something."

Haley leaned over to look at the file and got wide eyes.

"Wait a second, isn't that the guy who supposedly turns into that big ugly creepy monster?" Haley asked as Delilah stared at her. "The one who wrecked new york or something. It was all over the news a while back."

Delilah only nodded her head at her as Haley stared.

"I thought they killed that freak." Haley said causing Delilah to glare at her.

"That is coming from a girl who thinks she fucked a god." replied Delilah with a raised eye brow. "Don't talk about people being freaks."

Haley smirked at her.

"Hey don't be bitchy because you haven't gotten laid in a while." replied Haley.

Delilah shook her head as she started once more to read over the file on Banner. Haley sighed as she looked over at her friend who was really into reading the file.

"Do you think that you could act like you aren't at work and have a normal life?' asked Haley looking at her. "I mean come on, all you do is read and work. Give your self a break."

Delilah sighed as she closed the file yet kept the glasses on and looked over at Haley.

"Look Haley, I'm sorry that my job has me busy. I know I haven't had much time to really have a life but that is the price I pay for doing this job." Delilah said looking at her. "If you want me to be your free therapist fine say so and I'll do it."

Haley just shook her head as she got up from the bed and slipped on her shoes once more and stared at her.

"I'll talk to you when you aren't so wrapped up in a man who is so completely and utterly a monster." Haley said grabbing her jacket from it's resting spot on the chair.

Before Delilah could reply, Haley had disappeared from the room. Delilah quickly got up from the bed to follow her best friend through her house.

"Haley wait a second." Delilah said as the two women reached the front door.

Haley was already outside on the porch with the rain falling harshly causing some of it to the two of them.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have time for friends Delilah." Haley said shaking her head. "For the past few months, I've had to act like a patient of yours and make appointments to see you just to talk to you. I need your help on what to do about this guy as a friend not a therapist!"

Delilah stood there looking at her knowing she was right, she had been super busy as of late.

"I want my friend back Delilah, the one who I knew I could count on when things were fucked up!" shouted Haley standing there. "I've been might as well say dating this guy for months now. You've yet to meet him. But seriously though call me when your you again."

Delilah went to reply but Haley had took off running towards her car in the rain. Haley looked through her window once more before turning her car on and leaving her friend standing there watching her on the porch. Delilah just shook her head as she walked backed into her home.

"Something has got to give."

"You know the first sign of going crazy is talking to your self right?"

Delilah quickly turned around to see the man she had seen earlier that day at her office sitting on the couch staring at her.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Delilah demand as she walked into the room.

He motioned towards the kitchen as Delilah looked at him.

"Your back door was unlocked and very much open." Furry replied looking at her. "I've came to see if you have taken a look at his file."

"You could have called to ask me instead of just breaking and entering." replied Delilah as she stood in the door way.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Like you would have answered or return my phone like you've done before."

Delilah glared at him as he smiled.

"The answer is either a yes or no Doctor Ainsworth." Furry said as she went to say something but put his hand up. "Before you answer, take this matter into consideration. He has some issues that he needs to work out while you have your own to work out."

She stared at him for a few seconds as he stood up from her couch and walked over to the mantel picked up a picture and turned to look at her.

"Revenge is always on your mind is not?' Furry said holding the picture. "You want to find the man who broke into your home and took the only sense of family you had away."

"What does this have to do with Banner?" Delilah asked as she stared at him.

Furry turned the picture around to show Delilah it was the picture of her in between her mother and father. She stared for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"What if I told you that, if you help me with Bruce Banner I will help you get the revenge you want?" Furry said looking at her. "At least get you within arms length of the man who took the sense of safeness away from you."

"Are you trying to bribe me Director Furry?" asked Delilah as she walked further into the room.

She stared at him waiting for him to answer as she stared at him.

"If you are then it is working." replied Delilah as she stood in front of him. "You give me what I want, I'll help you with your problem with Banner."

A rare smile formed across Furry's face as he stood there in front of her.

"Deal." Furry said as the two adults shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I never expected that this story would gain as many favorites or alerts. I didn't think it was that good. I'm glad you guys are liking it though! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! I only own Delilah and Haley (even though she isn't in this one) that's it'. But enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

"Doctor Ainsworth to see Director Furry?" Delilah said as she looked at the lady behind a desk.

The woman looked up at her for a quick second over her tiny rim glasses. She gave a slight nod towards the chairs.

"I'll tell him that you've arrived."

Delilah walked over to the small area of chairs and sat down. She put her sunglasses on her head and looked around to the see the building was buzzing with life.

"Doctor Ainsworth, glad to see you could make it."

She looked up to see Furry walking out from a room.

"I told you a deal is a deal." replied Delilah as she stood up from her chair.

He nodded at her as she walked over to him. Furry motioned for her to enter a room. She walked in slowly and watched as he walked in behind her closing the door.

"When do I get to meet Doctor Banner?" Delilah asked as she looked up at him. " I like to have a sense of whom I'm working with."

"He will be around shortly, but before you meet him I want yo to know something." Furry said as he looked at her.

She stared at him with a curious look as he walked around the small desk and sat down on the top edge looking at her.

"This is not the office space you will be working in." Furry said as he looked at her. "You will be working in something much bigger, so I'll ask you this. Do you trust me?"

"Seriously your asking me if I trust you?" Delilah asked as she stared at him. "That's like asking me if I am a virgin."

He only narrowed his eyes at her as she stood up.

"I am not here to play little mind games Mr. Furry." Delilah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neither am I."

Delilah watched as he walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book out causing the shelf to move over what looked like a elevator.

"Coming?"

Delilah grabbed her bag from beside the chair and quickly got into the tiny space with the man who had been haunting her the past few weeks. Within a matter of seconds the book shelf moved back into the place causing the elevator to move. She held onto the small railing that was built into the sides.

"Don't like elevators?" Furry asked with a small laugh.

She glared at him as the door opens to nothing but blackness.

"You expect me to get out of this damn thing in pitch blackness?" Delilah asked as he walked out.

"You have no choice." replied Furry.

Delilah glared at him as she slowly walked out of the elevator causing her blue eyes to suddenly light up. She blinked a few times as her eyes got adjusted to the darkness but could see as if were light.

"I want the full effect of your abilities Ms. Ainsworth." Furry said as they kept walking.

"You'll have to give me a reason to show them." replied Delilah as her eyes were giving off a glowing effect.

Furry remained silent as a door opened letting in light and the glowing of Delilah's yes to slowly disappear.

"This way." Furry said as he motioned with his hand.

Delilah slowly followed him.

"I hope you aren't scared of heights." Furry said as the behind them closed.

"Heights? What does that mean?" Delilah asked as she felt a small rumble.

He just walked further into the area they were in. She quickly without thinking twice followed him. After a minutes of walking they passed a open area that appeared to be a window. Delilah's eyes widen.

"You've got to be kidding me." Delilah said as she watched clouds pass by. "You brought me on a spaceship!"

"It isn't a spaceship Doctor Ainsworth, It's a plane that stays afloat." replied Furry. "The rest of the group should already be here."

She just raised an eye brow at him as they walked into a lab that had a small office area.

"This is where you will work." Furry said motioning to the room around her. "You can either follow me to meet Banner or you can wonder around and maybe bump into the big scare green guy."

Delilah put her things down on the top of the small desk and followed Furry out of the lab. She followed close behind him as people kept passing her as if she weren't there.

"Doctor Banner I want you to meet Doctor Ainsworth."

Delilah walked around his body frame to see the man from the picture standing there looking at him with a confused look.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked looking at him. "I just see you. Did you lose her along the way of this big plane?"

Furry turned around to see Delilah was indeed not there. He turned back around and smiled.

"Delilah I see that you are showing your abilities now." Furry said as Bruce raised an eye brow as if he was the one who was crazy.

"And you say I'm crazy?"

Furry shot the man a look as Bruce straighten up quickly as he noticed Delilah was slowly appearing beside Furry as if she were a hologram picture.

"Hello Doctor Banner." Delilah said as she was now standing in front of him fully there.

"Delilah."

Furry looked between the two adults having a feeling they knew something he didn't.

"I am going to leave the two of you alone to uh re know each other."

Before either of them to could reply, he quickly exited the room leaving them alone.

"So he brought you here to do what? Monitor me?" Bruce said as he stared at her.

"Honestly I don't know what he wants me to do." replied Delilah as he quickly turned his back to her. "All I know is he wanted me to use my gift to see what I could do is all."

He let a small laugh slip past his lips that honestly to Delilah felt good to hear.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to use your gift on me?" replied Bruce as he went back to working on the state of the art computer. "You were almost killed by the other half of me."

"Yes I remember Bruce." Delilah said holding up her shirt just a little bit to show a wide scar across her stomach. "Three surgeries and this scare reminds me Banner."

He sighed as he turned around to look at her.

"If you knew what was smart Delilah you would have not took the offer Furry gave you." Bruce said as he walked over to her. "You would not be standing in front of me waiting for another relapse."

Delilah let a small spread across her face.

"Tell your other half, I'm not leaving the two of you aren't a match for me." Delilah replied as he stared at her. "Remember what happen to you Bruce?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I only own Delilah that's it. I am enjoying this story. The muse that came out of no where seems to be having a great deal of liking. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, put me on favorite, and ALL of those who put this story on alerts. I am so glad you like it. Read and Enjoy guys! Read and Review :)**

* * *

"So it's true, the great Doctor Delilah Ainsworth is with us."

Delilah looked over the top of her glasses.

"Tony Stark how are you?" Delilah said as she sat straight up. "Anymore dreams?"

He glared at her as she just let a smile slip past her lips.

"Those were not dreams Doctor. They were simply ideas." replied Tony as he walked into her lab. "What brings you here? What does Fury have on you?"

"Nothing, he wanted my services." Delilah said looking at him.

Tony grabbed a hold of the file in front of her.

"Stark give that back." Delilah said standing up from her chair.

"Oh he brought you in to control Banner." Tony said as he kept reading it.

Delilah glared at him causing her body to disappear into thin air causing him to look around. Delilah grabbed a hold of the file from his grip and walked away a few feet and appeared.

"Oh I see why he wanted you now." Tony said as he smile. "You and Banner know each other."

Delilah closed the file and looked at him.

"Banner and I have a connection that goes beyond different levels." replied Delilah as she looked at him. "I knew him before and after the accident. Trust me when I say I'm not Banner or the other half."

"No one implied that you were scared of him Delilah." Tony said as he walked over to where she was standing. "I'll leave you to your work doc. Welcome aboard."

Delilah took a deep breath as she once more alone. Looking at her watch she walked over to her desk and grabbed a small lap top that was sitting there.

"Sometimes you've got to be snoopy." Delilah said as she started typing on the keyboard.

Within a matter of seconds she was reading the file that Fury had on her. Her eyes widen and within a matter of seconds she walked out of her lab.

"You know that Doctor is pretty hot." Tony said as he stared at the screen in front of him.

"I haven't noticed, Fury has kept me pretty busy here." replied Bruce as he darted to another station within his lab.

Tony shook his head as the door to the lab opened and Delilah walked into the room with a blank expression on her face.

"Banner you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Delilah said looking at the scientist in front of her. "You requested me according to my file."

Bruce looked over at Tony who had a raised eye brow.

"And you say you were to busy to notice?" Tony said with a smirk.

Bruce shot the playboy a glare as Delilah stood there looking at him.

"You don't even want me here according to your own words Banner." Delilah said as she put her hands on her hips. "You completely and utterly confuse me. And you fucking wonder why I divorced your ass."

Tony was taken back by the sudden news that was now light.

"Why don't you just go public with that?" Bruce said as it was apparent that he was trying to suppress his anger.

"Ah Natasha, do me a favor." Tony said as a curly red head woman walked into the lab. "Will you take Doctor Delilah to uh see American boy?"

Natasha raised an eye brow at him as she looked around to see Banner looking upset. She quickly nodded at him without another word and the two women were gone. Tony turned around and looked at Banner who was trying to keep his mind clear from the anger.

"You were married? To her?" Tony said with a raised eye brow. "I can't believe it. She is smoking and you are green."

Banner shot him a glare and laughed a little bit.

"Stark shut up." Bruce said as he started to work on the screen in front of him. "I don't want to deal with her. I asked Fury if he was thinking of working with her. I did NOT ask for her to be here."

Tony nodded at him with a smile.

"So that means if I wanted to take her to get some dinner sometime it wouldn't bother you?" Tony asked as Bruce put his hands down on the desk in front of him with his eyes closed. "That is a no, seriously though I want to know how a hot ass doctor got with you."

Tony put his hands up as Bruce turned around with a pissed off glare on his face. Fury walked into the room to see the situation.

"Am I missing something?" Fury asked as Tony looked at him.

"Did you know that Delilah and Banner were married at one point?" Tony asked as he walked towards the door.

Fury went to reply but Tony had left the director alone with a man who was trying to calm his temper.

"Have you found anything?" Fury asked hoping to take Banner's mind off of what was going on.

Banner shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure it won't be to much longer." Bruce said looking up at the man who had brought his ex wife onto the plane.

Delilah looked at the woman who was sitting across her from her.

"Natasha Romanoff." Delilah said as the woman looked at her with a stone glare.

"Do I know you?" asked Natasha as she stared at her.

Delilah shook her head no as the red head stared at her.

"I saw your file on my desk, I took a look over it." Delilah replied nodding. "You do realize that certain people can see your feelings right?"

Natasha stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Would you care to feel me in on what is going on here?" asked Delilah as Natasha stared. "Don't give me some bullshit crap about Fury either. I want the truth and I want it now. I can read people like a book Ms. Romanoff."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you. Sorry for the delay in updating. But I got this chapter for you. And I'm about to start chapter 6 after I post this. I already have it mapped out. I promise you. I hope you guys like this. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and thank you so much to those who have put this story on alerts and favorites. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. So I only Delilah and Haley who isn't mentioned in this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you ever sleep?"

Delilah looked up to see Tony Stark standing in her lab.

"It's pretty apparent that you do not." Tony said as he walked further into the lab as she kept typing on a laptop in front of her.

"I do not require as much sleep as you do." Delilah said without looking up from her work. "I simply adapted to my surroundings and get to work on things."

He studied her for a few seconds causing her to look up at him her once bright blue eyes were now a darken red.

"Can I help you?" Delilah asked looking at him.

"Why are your eyes red?" Tony said as Delilah took a deep breath.

She shook her head and pulled out a small bag from the bottom drawer and pulled out a small vile that contained a red liquid it appeared.

"Bottoms up." Delilah said as she took the lid off it and quickly downed it.

He stared at her as she replaced the items back into the drawer and locked. She stared up at him and her eyes were slowly turning back to their blue.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Tony said pointing down towards the floor.

"What that was Stark is none of your concern."

Both of them turned around to see Bruce standing there in the door way. She gave him a thankful look as Tony stared at him.

"Come on, we are meeting in my lab." Bruce said looking at Tony. "That means you too Delilah."

She nodded at him as she slowly stood up from her chair and walked out of the lab following the others down the different corridors of the plane. Within minutes of being in the room things were starting to fall apart.

"Evey thing about you, came out of a bottle." Tony Stark said as Delilah stood beside Natasha who looked concerned.

The two men stared at each other only to look away when the man called Thor started to laugh.

"You people are so pitty and tiny." Thor said as Delilah stared at him before realizing who was standing in front of her.

Fury looked at the two women before looking at Natasha.

"Ms. Romanoff could you escort Doctor Banner back to his." Fury said as he was cut off of Banner.

"Where? You rented my room." Banner said as put his hand in the air.

"The cell was just a precaution." Fury said as Delilah looked down at the floor in front of her to keep from opening her mouth. "Just in case."

"In case you wanted to kill me." Bruce said causing Delilah's head to pop up within a matter of seconds after it left his mouth. "But you can't I tried. I got low and I didn't see a end after what happen between me and somebody. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it back out."

He stared at Delilah who looked as if she was ready to cry but kept her emotions in check around other people who knowing further than she was a doctor and she had a gift as people called it.

"I was good til you dragged me here." Bruce said as he stared at Natasha. "Til you brought me back into this freak show. And put everybody here but one person in risk."

Fury looked over at Delilah who was staring at Banner with a cold stare.

"You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff?" Bruce said he looked at the red head beside Delilah. "You want to know how I keep calm?"

Delilah stared at him with wide eyes as he kept his looks on Natasha.

"Doctor Banner put down the separator." Steve Roger said causing him to break his attention away from her and to stare down at his hand.

"Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my trick after all." Bruce said as his computer beeped.

He put the weapon back down and walked over to his computer. Delilah let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Oh my god." Bruce said as the other looked up at him.

As soon as the comment out of his mouth the entire plane shook causing things to shake and send fire through the small ventilation shafts. Everybody within the room went flying since Stark and Rogers through the glass of the lab to a lower part of the plane while Natasha and Banner fell through the floor to the lower half of the plane. Delilah was thrown against the near ball.

"Bruce!" Delilah shouted as she ran over to the floor. "Natasha you've got to get out quick! He is going to show up soon hurry."

Delilah watched as Natasha gave her a worried look but a slight nod.

"Go, I can handle him." Natasha showed as Delilah stared at her. "NOW!"

Delilah nodded at her and quickly disappeared into thin air causing the red head to stare for a few seconds before she started trying to calm Bruce down. Delilah looked around at people as they kept going in every direction.

"Delilah, I know your around me." Fury said as Delilah turned to face him. "If you aren't I'm looking really stupid talking to my self. But I need you go down below and help Natasha because we both know that you are the one that Hulk won't touch. He is scared of you. So go help her rather she wants you to or not."

Delilah stared at him for a few seconds before appearing before causing him to jump.

"Gotcha boss." Delilah said as she took off running down the corridors disappearing as she went.


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you another chapter :) I really am enjoying writing the fighting scenes I must admit. But I only Delilah and that's t. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Delilah took a deep breath as she landed onto the metal below her. Looking around she saw people running around. She looked around to see two men running towards her.

"You come of with us."

"No where are they?" Delilah said trying to pull her arms away from the mans grip.

"Ma'am please we don't want to be the one to explain why you are hurt."

Delilah closed her eyes and took a deep breath then quickly opened them causing the two men to stare at her. Her eyes went from being the bright blue to being the dark red they had been when Stark had asked about them. She let out a hiss as two fangs quickly showed up.

"Tell me where they are." Delilah said as she glared at them.

The two scared men just pointed and quickly darted as Delilah shook her head. Running in the direction she was told she stopped as she heard the sounds of foot steps running towards her. Turning around she saw Natasha running towards her with Hulk right behind her.

"Natasha!" shouted Delilah as she was thrown against the wall causing the whole level to go into pitch darkness.

Delilah eyes quickly lit up the room around her as she noticed figures standing and not moving too scared to make a sound. The lights flicked on causing her eyes to return red and non glowing as Thor came through a wall knocking Hulk away from Delilah.

"I told you I had it." Natasha said as Delilah ran over to her.

"But I didn't tell you he fears me." Delilah said as she got into the flight causing Natasha to back up away from her.

Delilah quickly turned her attention to the two men fighting. She stared for a few seconds before running around and disappearing before the others eyes.

"I hate to do this." Delilah said as slowly climbed up onto a piece of metal in front of her.

She quickly reappeared causing Thor and Hulk to stare at her.

"What the hell are you?" Thor said as Hulk growled and hit the god once more.

Delilah hissed as she leaped into the air landing next to Hulk as she grabbed a hold of his arm giving it a yank trying to get his attention.

"He is going to tare the place a part." Delilah shouted as she was thrown away from the monster in front of her.

Within seconds Thor and Hulk had went up a level, Delilah looked around as Natasha was already gone. She groaned as she took off running to get to the next level before Hulk could to something. As she reached the level she was thrown to the ground by a group of men as the sounds of bullets where being here.

"You bloody idiots!" shouted Delilah as she pushed her self up away from the floor.

She started towards the room only to see Hulk jump onto a jet that was firing the bullets at him.

"HULK!" shouted Delilah as she ran towards the opening but was stopped by Thor who grabbed her around the waist.

"You can't help him." Thor said as Delilah struggled against his grip. "Go to the top level help Fury I'm going to go after my brother."

Delilah went to say something but stopped as he let her go and went to walk away.

"You should never leave a woman alone."

Thor turned around to see a man holding a knife to Delilah's neck as she stared straight a head. Thor turned around and held his hand out causing his hammer to come to his hand.

"You better not come any closer or I'll slice her throat." The man said as Thor stopped walking. "I figured you men are all alike willing to stop what you are doing to save her."

Delilah grinned a little bit and laughed.

"How funny you think I need a man to protect me." Delilah said as stared at Thor who watched her motions.

Within seconds before he man could react, Delilah turned around and bit his neck causing him to scream out in pain. Thor held his hammer as if he ready to yet again to do battle with what he called a monster. Delilah lowed the man to the ground slowly and slowly stood up wiping the edge of her mouth clean.

"Years I've wanted to do that." Delilah said taking a deep breath and turned around to see Thor standing there ready to charge at her. "I'm not the enemy here Thor, go after your brother I can handle them. I can't die."

Thor stared at her as he slowly lowered his hammer and started running towards the level that held his brother. Delilah turned around quickly and jumped up onto one of the over head walk ways with a bright grin.

"Come on boys, let's dance." Delilah said as men quickly started towards her.

She quickly ducked to dodge a punch and turned around and punched the man who was targeting her. Delilah watched as he stumbled backwards because of the force. Within seconds he was charging at her once more, He ducked the punch that Delilah went to hit him with and elbowed her in the face causing the plane's therapist to go backwards.

"You aren't as strong as you think woman."

He grabbed a hold of her head and hit in on the railing causing her to groan, she looked up with her eyes dark red causing him to quickly let her go.

"Scared now?" Delilah said as she pulled her self away from his grip.

She ducked as another one of Loki's men tried to attack her from behind causing him to hit the other one she was fighting before. Delilah pulled a knife from her pocket and quickly started fighting the men around her as they tried to use their guns to block it.

"You see boys, I am not your normal female." Delilah said as she was blocking the attacks.

The men kept fighting and suddenly stopped as Delilah bumped into somebody and turned around to see the door had been shut.

"Bye bitch."

Delilah let out a scream as she was suddenly thrown over the railing. Both men smiled at each other and high fived each other. They leaned over the railing to see their finish work to see what work Delilah's body looked like from a fall.

"What the fuck?"

Delilah swung her body up over the other side of the railing and had a ice cold stare at the men in front of her who were looking around for her body.

"I told you boys, I am not a normal female." Delilah said causing them to jump.

They went to turn around but Delilah quickly with lighting speed threw them over the railing and they were the ones to land to the floor below. She looked up to see the door open and more men were charging towards her.

"Catch me if you can." Delilah said as quickly jumped over the railing and grabbed a hold to a metal poke and slid down it as bullets were being shot at her. Grabbing a hold of the pole she quickly swung her self around using her feet to knock down passing men who were trying to attack her.

"Not this time." Delilah said as she grabbed a hold of the gun that was laying on the floor and shot at the men who were on the railing reloading their gun. "You messed with the wrong vampire today you sons of bitches."

Delilah quickly threw the gun own and grabbed a hold of the men who charged at her and put her legs around his neck and did a back bend causing his body to go into the air and hit the wall behind him and laid on a sharp piece of metal.

"I''m a therapist not a damn fighter." Delilah said as she dodged the sparks from wires that were broken.

She grabbed a hold of a another gun on the floor and looked up to see Natasha going at it with a man but knew that woman could handle her self.

"Oh no you don't." Delilah said turning around and grabbing a man who was trying to sneak up behind her and stab her.

She grabbed him and threw him against the wall and neck his neck causing him to scream like his other team member had done not that long ago. She sucked the blood from his neck and threw him to the ground.

"What in the hell are you?"

Delilah turned around to see Stark standing there in his armor.

"What? Never seen a vampire before?" Delilah asked with a raised eyebrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but things have been a bit crazy around here. I got this chapter out and I'm going to try to post 8 soon. I only own Delilah that is it! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short but it works I promise. Enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think. Thank you once again to those who have reviewed the story, put it on alert, and the people who have it on favorites. It means a lot thank you again.**

* * *

"Question, why didn't you tell us that the resident doc aboard was a fucking vampire?" Stark said as he looked across the table at Delilah who was sitting there quiet.

"I don't think I was brought aboard because of that Stark." Delilah said with a hiss. "I was brought aboard to monitor a man who ya'll pissed off! Now he is gone and is who knows where because you fuckers got a god damn jet to shot at him!"

Fury glared at the two adults who were starting to act more like children then adults.

"Did you forget to tell them Director Fury?" Delilah asked looking at the man in front of her. "Did you forget to mention the more you piss off big green the stronger he gets? But answer me something, enlighten me if you would, why am I here? Was it to monitor him or do I service as purpose for this?"

Fury took a deep breath as he stared at them.

"You people are dividing and you don't even know it." Fury said as the others remained silent around him.

Delilah stared at Stark who was looking a mixture of pissed off and confused about what was going on in front of him.

"You Ms. Ainsworth was brought aboard not ONLY because you are a therapist and a vampire it's because you are a unique kind." Fury said as she stared at him. "You are able to go out into the sunlight with the abilities to see things that we can't. You have better hearing than anybody aboard. You hear a pen drop you can tell me where it is. But the honest truth about me bring you aboard is because the world needs you."

"The world turn their back upon me and my kind years ago." Delilah said as she let her fangs show. "They wanted to make us where we weren't even real! We have some stereotyping assholes!"

Stark laughed causing Delilah to shoot him a glare.

"Enlighten me Doctor Ainsworth do you sleep in a coffin?" Stark asked as Delilah quickly within seconds was at him and had him by his throat up against the wall just behind him.

"I don't take kindly to people mocking me Mr. Stark." Delilah said as Fury and the others were to scared to move at this point. "The next time you mock me or my race, I'll make sure that piece of metal within your body never restarts."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Fury causing Delilah to stare at him. "Put him down Delilah now."

Delilah tighten her grip for a few seconds before letting him go and walking backwards away from him.

"I'm going to my office, if you figure out what the damn next move is find me." Delilah said walking out through the double doors.

Delilah shook her head as she walked a few doors down. She walked into her office and to see everything was on the floor. She grabbed a few papers that were near the door and read them as she walked further into the room.

"Sometimes this shit just sucks ass." Delilah said as she looked at the papers in the floor.

She got down on her knees and started to gathering the papers putting them into different piles as she read little of them. She grabbed the piles of papers and walked over to the wall and sat down with her back against it as she started to read.

"He wants people to see him." Delilah said as she put her reading glasses on. "He wants people to know that he is the one in charge. Where would I go if I wanted people to notice something like that?"

Delilah stood up and looked down at the papers in front of her quickly causing them to plaster themselves against the far end wall as they had been glued to the wall. Crossing her arms she walked over to the wall and stared as people walked by staring as if she was crazy.

"He wants parties and he wants floats." Delilah said shaking her head as she stared.

Within seconds her eyes widen as she stood off out of office and started back towards the place she had just left from. Entering the room she saw it was empty.

"Shit." Delilah said as she ran over to the window causing the broken glass to crack under her feet. "FURY!"

The black man turned around and looked up at at the doctor with a raised eye brow.

"I know where he is going." Delilah said looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Call the others and tell them to get up here now. I'll explain and I promise to behave."

He shook his head and nodded at the woman beside him as she used the intercom to get the other members of the team to do what she had asked. Delilah walked away from the window and closed her eyes for a few seconds as she put her glasses on her head.

"What has the quack doctor think she has found out?" Stark asked as he stared at her as she noticed her hand print around his neck.

Delilah watched as the other members walked into the room with a extra man behind Natasha who gave her a nod.

"I know where he is going with the Tesseract." Delilah said looking at them as they all seemed a bit unconvinced about the comment. "That man is crazy and wants the world to see something. Just think about it! We don't have much time."

"If we don't have much time, just tell us." Stark said as Delilah just shot him a glare.

She sighed as she looked down at the broken glass around her before looking to see all eyes were on her.

"What building in New York has gotten the most attention in the last few months?" Delilah asked causing Stark to straighten up quickly. "Stark Tower."

"I'll be damn." Tony said as Delilah stared at him. "Let's go, let's get suited up boys and girls."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter for you. I figured that I would try to catch up for the delay that I caused you. I only own the people that DO NOT appear in the movie. I hope you guys like it. I am enjoying this story. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"So they sent the therapist to deal with me?" Loki said with a little laugh as he spotted Delilah walk through the elevator's to the top floor of Stark tower.

"Afternoon." Delilah said as she walked around the room as he stared at her. "Great weather today don't you think?"

He stared at her as she stood not to far from him with a raised eye brow.

"I am about to reek havoc upon your world and your talking about the weather?" Loki asked with a raised eye brow.

Delilah just looked at him as he stared at her before walking to the window.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing can change that." Loki said as he stared out then turned back to face her. "What do I have to fear?"

She made a small gesture.

"The Avengers." Delilah said as she backed up a little bit as he stared at her. "That's the name they picked out. I don't like it very much but it was a vote it was I think like 5 to 1."

"I've met them." Loki said as he watched Delilah walk around the apartment looking around as if she was looking for something.

She turned back around as he stared at her with a glare.

"You see there is more of then you." Delilah said looking at him. "There is your brother a god, a super soilder, a man with some anger problems, a couple of assassin, a iron man, and me."

Loki stared at her for a few second with a raised eye brow.

"You? A therapist?" Loki said with a chuckle. "What do I have to fear from you?"

"There is a lot to fear of me. You are not the only immortal being along with your brother." Delilah said as she looked at him. "You see mister think he is god, you've pissed all of us off."

"That was the plan woman." replied Loki with a grin.

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Very bad idea." Delilah said as she walked over to the window that Loki was once staring out of. "When they come, and they will. They will make a bee line straight for you."

"I have a army." Loki said with no emotion.

Delilah shook her head as she turned around showing that her eyes were now dark crimson red.

"We have a hulk." Delilah said with a hiss.

" I thought the beast went wondering away." Loki said with a raised eye brow.

Delilah just looked at him as she crossed her arms.

"Your missing the point here." Delilah said as he looked at her. "There is no thorn. Any at any point of this I don't see you coming out on top by any means. We might not be the best of people who come together to protect earth but you can beat your damn dollar ass that we will avenge it."

Loki started towards Delilah who stood her ground as he stared at her.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki asked as his voice was full of hate.

Delilah stared at him as he held up his staff to her chest and placed it against the opening skin and she stared at him.

"Still waiting." Delilah said as she looked at him.

"This usually works." Loki said as he touched it again to her chest.

Delilah shook her head as she looked up at him.

"It would work if I was human you idiot." Delilah said with a hiss.

She went to say something else but stopped as he put his hand around her throat Loki stared at her with his eyes so full of anger and hate.

"You will all bow before me!" Loki shouted into her face.

Delilah eyes widen as he picked her up from the floor and raised her body into the air and threw her backwards through the glass causing it shatter around as he as her body started falling downwards.

"Delilah!" shouted Stark as his booster shot him into the air.

"I've got this." Delilah said with venom coming through her words.

She let out a loud banshee scream causing her body to turn almost dark as the night and thousands of bats to surround her and she went flying through the air.

"Holy shit, She turns into bats?" Stark asked as he watched her fly back up towards the tower.

Loki stared in disbelieve as the bats seemed to move around to show Delilah now wearing all black an her white hair was curly.

"I told you you annoying little punk that I am not human!" shouted Delilah as she quickly brought her hand out causing the bats to surround him and be thrown backwards to the ground. "Also there is another person your sorry ass pissed off. His name is Phil."

Loki stared at her as she quickly took off.

"Shit! The tesseract!" shouted Delilah as she was flying around as the energy shot up into the sky. "GUYS!"

Within seconds Stark was beside her trying to keep focused on what was about to show up through the open that widening in front of him.

"So batgirl, what do you say we kick some alien ass?" Stark asked with a laugh.

"Thought you never asked." Delilah said as the Chitauri race started come through. "Right a army."

As the army started coming Stark started firing shots at the men.

"So batgirl got any kind of powers other than being a vampire and flying?" Stark asked as he heard Delilah laugh. "Because It's be great if I had some help."

Delilah let out another scream causing the bats to around her to suddenly turn into almost ultra violent rays and shooting in many different directions killing the Chitauri as they came out of the hole. Loki looked around at the city as it was parts of it was burning with a smirk on his face.

"Loki! Turn off the tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor said catching his brother's attention.

"You can't." Loki said as he pointed his staff towards his brothers. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

Loki let out a yell and jumped towards his brother.

"So be it." Thor replied as the two brothers were finally getting their hands on each other.

Stark was shaking his head as he kept firing and Delilah would send off random light rays and bats attacking the alien beings as they came towards her and some others that went towards Stark.

"This isn't enough." Delilah said as she was hit causing her to flow backwards.

Looking around she noticed the jet that was carrying the other members had been shot down and was in the middle of time square.

"Yo yo need some help?"

Delilah turned her body around to see see a floating figure in the sky.

"Who's that?" Stark asked as he kept firing. "If that is another fan girl, I'm sorry Delilah."

"Haley?" Delilah asked as the two women quickly started flying around the city killing the alien beings who were attacking their home. "What the fuck?"

Haley laughed as she quickly jumped on of their backwards and she brought her hand into the air causing a sword to appear letting her stab the alien being.

"Surprise doc, you aren't the only one with a secret." Haley said as she jumped back into the air as she floated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the delay in updating. I'm working on another story. I thought I would update the same as the other. But the other muse is taking full attention. I am sorry. But here is a chapter to make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the movie. Also thank you to those have put this story on alert and favorites. And Thank you soo much to the people who have reviewed this story. It lets me know I'm doing a good job.**

* * *

Delilah planted her feet back onto the pavement beneath her as Haley floated to the ground beside her.

"Who is that?" Natasha asked pointing at Haley.

Both women went to reply but stopped as Thor walked up looking at her.

"It appears that my father thought that sending my beloved wife to help me."

"Wife?" Delilah asked looking at Haley who was just staring at the man in front of her.

"Well can you blame the man? Look at what my brother in law is doing." Haley said shaking her head. "Enough of the whole history lesson."

Rogers looked at the group of people in front of him as he stood there looking.

"We've got Stark up top, I'm sure Delilah and Thor's wife can handle the skies." Rogers said as the others stared at him as they waited for his direction now. "They will need us."

He was cut off by the sounds of a motorcycle drove through the wreckage. Turning around he saw Doctor Banner who had a calm look on his face. Delilah let a smile slip past her lips as she stared at him.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said causing Delilah to break her stare at him.

"Sorry." Bruce said looking at her.

She just shook her head as he stared at her.

"No I mean we could use some worse." replied Natasha who nodded at him.

Delilah walked up around the Russian woman as Banner stared at her. He looked her up and down as she quickly grabbed a hold of him and kissed his lips hard causing the others around them to stare.

"Tell the two doctors enough of the damn lip lock, I'm bring the party to you guys." Stark said with a small laugh.

She laughed as she broke the kiss then quickly shot into the air causing the others to just stare as Haley quickly done the same right behind her friend.

"I don't see how that is a party." Natasha said as Stark rounded a building with a fish like creature behind him.

"Doctor Banner, right now would be a good time to get angry." Roger said as Bruce started towards the creature.

He turned back and looked at him with a smirk.

"That's my secret, I'm always angry." Bruce said as he turned around.

Within seconds the man before them turned into the monster that most feared but they had full faith him as he punched the creature to the street below.

"Hold on." Stark said as he quickly shot at the creature.

Haley and Delilah stayed up in the air as they watched the creature fall to the street in pieces. Both women slowly put their feet down on the pavement as they watched the creatures around them and the destruction around them.

"Uh Guys." Natasha said as more of fish type creatures started coming through the hole.

Captain American turned around to see what she was seeing and shook his head.

"Alright guys listen up, til we can close that portal I want this to be the center of focus." Rogers said as others nodded. "Mark I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call what you see."

The marks men nodded at the man who was only a few inches away from him.

"Stark and Delilah you guys have the perimeter." Rogers said as the two people stared at him. "Anything gets more than three blocks away turn it back around and turn it to ash."

"Which one wants to give me a lift?" Mark asked looking at the two people behind him.

Stark nodded his head at the man as they quickly took off into the sky. Delilah was soon behind him in the air as Haley remained on the ground only a few inches from her god husband.

"Thor, you've got the lighting." Rogers said as Thor looked at him. "Try to slow them down. You've got the lightening. Light those bastards up."

Thor nodded at him as he started to swing his hammer and quickly went into the air leaving Natasha, Haley and himself on the ground.

"I need you here with me." Rogers said looking at Natasha who only stared at him. "We need to keep the fighting here."

He turned around to face the big monster behind him who was waiting for his order.

"And Hulk." Rogers said getting the big man's attention. "Smash."

The monster behind Haley let a grin slip across his lips as he quickly jumped into the air and went to the side of a building. Haley watched as he turned around to look at the damage in front of him.

"What about me?" Haley asked looking at him.

He turned around and looked at the female god who was staring at him with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you got?" Rogers asked as Haley stared at him.

"What do you need?" asked Haley with a raised eyebrow. "Thor has lightening and I'm a woman which means I've got more power."

"Then do something." Rogers said as Haley suddenly narrowed her eyes towards him.

She held up her and a sword appeared in her hand and she darted into the air, leaving both Natasha and himself a bit taken back. Within seconds the fighting started on the ground once more. Delilah grabbed jumped onto the back of a creatures back and bit into it's necking causing a loud scream. She quickly snapped his neck and threw him off of the building as she watched the sky light up as Thor caused for lightening.

"I swear if I live, I'm going to find that bastard and kill him." Delilah said as she sent bats outward towards others creatures. "Because he is starting to piss me off."

"Get in line sweet heart." Mark said as Delilah just shook her.

Haley jumped on a creatures back and put the sword into his neck causing him to limp over. She grabbed a hold of the thing and shook her head as she saw a group of them coming at her.

"How about we play chicken?" Haley asked as she held the handle of the flying machine.

Right before she met the group she put her hand on the creature and smiled as she hit a button.

"I love my powers." Haley said as she jumped into the air.

Within seconds the group of creatures exploded in front of her. She turned around to see Thor standing on a roof top as he was concerned for his wife.

"What do you say darling, we get this?" Thor asked as Haley just grinned at him.

"Your on my love." Haley shouted as she darted around the buildings trying to kill what ever came into her path.

Delilah let out a scream causing the others to turn around to see her falling from the sky. Haley eyes widen and started towards her friend stopped as a sudden green blur past her and catching the falling woman. Delilah opened her eyes to see Hulk had caught her before she hit the pavement. She gave him a small nod.

"You did good Hulk." Delilah said just above a whisper as he landed on the ground.


End file.
